wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:2016: LS/SS rank 8 bonuses and LS/SS/trolloc clan practice bonuses.
All, Firstly, let me give you some history here. In 2015, just after we had the new fading/dreadlording system up and running, we turned our attention to discussing a LS/SS remort. We had a set of coded bonuses and somewhere in August 2015 everyone on Staff agreed that this had to be implemented. Fast forward to half-way through 2016 and we instead looked to what we could actually do without coding. Another idea regarding giving normal clanned a perk arose from this rank 8 discussion. It took some time to get everything approved, written, details ironed out but... The Staff of WoTmud proudly present...!!! *drumroll* LS/SS, trolloc clan prac bonuses and LS/SS rank 8 bonuses Summed up in what we've been calling Wheel of Time MUD Character Progression! Here's an overview of what current perks are and what will be implemented in the near future. I will go into each new item in detail in a subsequent post: Rank 1: mob assist from clan mobs, ability to issue rank 1 trinket, clan practice bonus. Rank 3: ability to withdraw from clan chest Rank 4: ability to warrant/pardon, ability to retool basic equipment into clan equivalents, ability to use armorsmith apprentice. Rank 5: ability to issue rank 5 trinket, some clans have an additional perk here, such as Wisdoms with Neela and CoL with their eagers. Rank 7: master, mob lead, postures, extra damage. 2000 qps: an extra agereroll, if the character is over 200 years old. Rank 8: A choice from the following perks: ***Please note that Gaidin are excluded from all perks and bonuses, save the existing rank 8 rooms.*** Group 1: Ability to pick 2 from Group 1: Physical changes: *BMI change, small height/weight change to give either +1 or -1 bmi compared to before. *+1 to a stat, observing class stat maxes, ability to get 19 19 19 for hunters, rogues, warriors. *+10 hps, which has to be re-set after rerolls. *+10 sps, which has to be re-set after rerolls. *+10 mvs, which has to be re-set after rerolls.no eating/drinking. Group 2: Ability to pick 1 from Group 2: PK related perks: *Standard: Horse scouting mobol. The same as we had during summer. *Issuable rank 8 weapon (may be altered ONCE per RL year and after base stat changes to preserve our sanity), 15 qps to issue. !TAKE but rentable. *Issuing rank 8 chest piece, 10 qps to issue, !TAKE but rentable. Group 3: Miscellaneous: *1 set of rerolls, provided the character is older than 200 years old. *homeland change. Standard perks: *Standard: Horse scouting mobol. The same as we had during summer. *Standard: rank 8 rooms/storage. *Standard: access to Lugard Road mansion and coaching ability from rank 8 rooms to/from Murandy manor for LS. / Yandar manor for SS. :*For Lightside, you will find the entrance off of the Lugard Road, south of Four Kings. Type "enter manor" to be let in. Please be advised that we can't implement all of these at the same time, so we will be implementing these over the coming days. The items that have been implemented will have a normal, black header. The items that are still being worked on will have a red header. The next post will continue more detailed information about each implementation. LS/SS/trolloc clan prac bonus. Flash has kindly let us use the "tell guardian prerolledstats" command mobol to give a practice bonus to clanned characters, starting at rank 1. Since we also still have the moboled prerolledstats option for newbies, it's not currently possible to let this bonus start at a higher rank. Every Lightside, Seanchan and Trolloc clan, minus a few who already have coded bonuses (Gaidin, Green Ajah, Morat'raken and Wolfbrother) receives a 50% prac bonus in a certain skill. To kick this off, we've put our heads together and assigned an rpish or useful/somewhat fitting skill to a clan. We're absolutely open to have this changed by clan vote some time in the future, but we had to start somewhere! For example, Wisdoms get 50% in Wisdom Lore. Obviously, hunter wisdoms will benefit less than wisdoms from other classes, however, it is as it is. It's not possible for us to make this class specific. How to use this new feature: To get your clan prac bonus, use TELL GUARDIAN PREROLLEDSTATS Word of warning: If you, for example, have 85% track and your clan's prac bonus is track, do NOT tell guardian prerolledstats right away. It will set your track to 50% without reimbursing your other practice points. The best way to use this new feature is to use the command after you've received a prac reset, which several of us on Staff will endeavor to hand out freely and generously in the near future. Armorsmith's apprentice. This perk will be available to all at rank 4. It is essentially the weary merchant's assistant we had over summer. He will swap dodge for abs, abs for combo and combo for dodge. There has been a minor change in the sense that dodge to abs and combo to dodge will continue to cost 75 gcs and abs to combo will now cost 125 gcs per item. The exchanges are as follows: 75 gcs for dodge > abs and combo > dodge 125 gcs for abs > combo a shoufa with a black veil > a full metal helmet and visor > a rimmed round helmet > a shoufa with a black veil a bearskin tunic > a shining steel breastplate > a tunic of finely-crafted chain > a bearskin tunic a set of cloth sleeves > a pair of ebony-steel plate vambraces > a pair of riveted chainmail sleeves > a set of cloth sleeves a pair of dark gloves > a pair of heavy metal gauntlets > a sturdy pair of full leather gauntlets > a pair of dark gloves a pair of earthen colored breeches > a pair of ebony-steel plate greaves > a set of riveted chainmail leggings > a pair of earthen colored breeches a black pair of silver-tooled boots > a pair of thick metal boots > a pair of animal-fur boots > a black pair of silver-tooled boots Simply give the apprentice the item you wish to swap, followed by the appropriate amount of cash. 2000 qps: If you've reached 2000 qps, contact a 104 to get your free reroll! View wizlist and look for the Lords/Ladies of the Dark to find out who you can contact. Rank 8 bonuses: Group 1: Ability to pick 2 individual items from Group 1 (e.g. no 2x 10 hps): Physical changes: *BMI change, small height/weight change to give either +1 or -1 bmi compared to before. *+1 to a stat, observing class stat maxes, ability to get 19 19 19 for hunters, rogues, warriors. :*LS warrior: 19 19 18 19 19 :*LS hunter: 19 19 19 19 19 :*LS rogue: 19 19 19 19 19 :*LS channeler: 18 19 19 18 16 :*SS warrior: 19 16 14 18 19 :*SS hunter: 19 16 16 19 19 :*SS rogue: 19 16 16 19 19 *+10 hps, which has to be re-set after rerolls. *+10 sps, which has to be re-set after rerolls. *+10 mvs, which has to be re-set after rerolls. *no eating/drinking Group 2: Ability to pick 1 from Group 2 (you may change your choice once per RL year, so you can start out with shirts and change to a weapon a year later if you like): PK related perks: *Issuable rank 8 weapon (may be altered ONCE per RL year and after base stat changes), 15 qps to issue. !TAKE but rentable. You may take your pick from non-unique, non-rare weapons, and excluding the sinister black trident. :*5 ticks available: :*1 tick for honing :*1 tick is .5 lbs of weight :*1 tick is 1 pb :*1 tick is 1 ob :Say issue personal weapon at an aging weaponsmaster. *Issuable !TAKE chest piece, 10 qps to issue: :*rank 8 an engraved steel breastplate, wt:15, DB: -1, PB: -20, Moves: -10 Absorb: 45.0% :*rank 8 a hauberk of steel chainmail, wt:05, DB: -1, PB: -2, Moves: 0 Absorb: 40.0% :*rank 8 a leather cuirass, wt:01, DB: 10, PB: 3, Moves: 2 Absorb: 25.0% Say issue shirt at an aging weaponsmaster. Group 3: Ability to pick 1 from Group 3. Miscellaneous: *1 set of rerolls, provided the character is older than 200 years old. *homeland change. Standard perks: *Standard: Horse scouting mobol. The same as we had during summer: Bloodstocks, razors, chestnuts and warhorses can now scout for DS names in a scimilar fashion as archery rooms work. Say "smell elytrolloctest" then say "scout" and the horse will test the air to see if it can smell Elytrolloctest in zone. *Standard: rank 8 rooms/storage. *Standard: access to Lugard Road mansion and coaching ability from rank 8 rooms to/from Murandy manor for LS. / Yandar manor for SS. :*For Lightside, you will find the entrance off of the Lugard Road, south of Four Kings. Type "enter manor" to be let in and you will find instructions for coaching once inside. NOTE: you cannot enter if you have less-than-full hps or currently have NO QUIT. If and when we ever get coding time dedicated to bonuses, there may be changes, for example the horse scouting could be replaced by something tied to the "where" command, like various other sense/smells skills work. ---------------------------------------- (Oct. 13 2016) As of now, we're good to go with the rank 8 bonuses. Please take another look at the rank 8 shirt stats, since Elodin suggested a few tweaks to the rank 8 shirts, generally making them more like fade shirts in stats. In case it wasn't clear, if you pick the shirt option, you can issue any variety of shirt, not just "combo" or "abs". Since the character tweaks and eventual weapon making take some time, I'm going to suggest those LS/SS who are rank 8 mail me to set a time/date to get yours done. Note that you can take the perks in any order that you like, for example get a +1 to a stat first (group 1) and then do the agereroll (group 3). Or first change homeland (group 3) and then the 2000 qps reroll if you're still owed that one, then the +10 hps (group 1) to your new stats. Ely ---------------------------------------- (Jun 28 2018) Dark Side rank 8 bonuses are now available, please contact Vampa via the forums or in-game to coordinate receiving yours if you are eligible. Certain (hopefully obvious) restrictions apply (like mounts).